


kiss kiss fall in love

by lastjooliet



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastjooliet/pseuds/lastjooliet
Summary: the five times Daniel kissed Sungwoon, without ever stating the reason why, leaving Sungwoon with all these feelings he didn’t ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad english and nonsense plot T_T but i hope you'll enjoy as the way i enjoyed writing it (i was giggling to myself the whole time, imagining sungwoon's weird flex but ok face and daniel playing innocent) i just really want a fic where they kiss all the time but they aren't really in a relationship to be doing that (this plot can turn angst in a second for most, but nielwoon is such a fluffy couple and we already have so much angst as it is in reality... so yeah ><)

1. 

The first time it happened, Sungwoon was peacefully stirring the hot chocolate he'd prepared through bleary eyes and tired limbs. 

There was the occasional rustle of members trying to grab their own stimulating drink and Daniel who was trying to do five things at once. The younger was obviously running late, and although Jisung is looking like he's itching to nag at the other for foolishly spending the whole night battling online enemies, their tactful leader knows better than to pressure someone who's noticeably regretting his past actions with the way Daniel bits his lips in frustration in trying to find all the things he needed whilst drowning a cup of coffee in one go. 

Sungwoon glances at the frazzled younger and takes note of the phone Daniel had placed beside his cup. The younger was ready to bolt out of their dorm, almost forgetting to bring his phone with him it weren't for Sungwoon who had called him right away. 

"Niel-ah, you're phone."

Daniel turned around at once, his mouth in a perfect o shape, seemingly not believing the fact that he dared to forget one of the most important thing he should have. He walks towards where Sungwoon is, in long hurried strides, and grabs the phone from his hands.

What happened next wasn't something Sungwoon and the rest of the members who were there to witness everything had expected. 

"Oh my god hyung, thank you," And before Sungwoon knew it, Daniel was cupping his face to plant a loud smooch firmly on his unsuspecting lips. 

Daniel obviously didn't think there was something wrong with what he did, as he walked away right after and never looked back.

For Sungwoon though, and the rest of members, it was all what they needed to be fully wide awake. 

Jisung was the one who break the silence, voicing out what Sungwoon wanted to ask as well. 

"What...was that."

 

 

 

 

2. 

Like everything weird that happens in Sungwoon's life, the incident was left forgotten. The tons of practices and performances helped him (and the rest of wanna one, despite teasing him mercilessly after that) to forget what the resident center did, and Sungwoon chalked it up as Daniel not being in his right mind, and he was kind of overwhelmed? so maybe that’s why he did what he did. 

Even Daniel doesn't appear to remember what happened, as he didn't act like he was weirded out when he came back. 

And so everything is normal just as they have been.

Or is it really?

Sungwoon have experienced being on the receiving end of Daniel's harmless affection, and even responds to it as he too, loves cuddling and everything that comes with it. He knows that Daniel sometimes does things that could have been an eyebrow raiser for some if one doesn't personally knew them or even had an inkling regarding their closeness. 

He had also done this before, and even then it was right on camera, for everyone to see. 

But now. Now there is just the two of them. And he doesn't know if this is still Daniel being just his cuddly and clingy self but as far as he knows no one goes around barging inside and spooning you in your bed and sniffing and kissing your hair just because. Good thing he did shower because he doesn't like the idea of just letting his soaked body, as a result of hitting the gym with Jihoon, to be near anywhere his bed. Unlike Daniel here, but does he even have a choice? Daniel took advantage of his bigger built to scoot him (too gently that the complaints bubbling inside his mouth died down) on the side before laying down and getting themselves in the situation they are in right now.

He did knew Daniel came back from his solo schedule, might be a show appearance and he might have been feeling beyond exhausted that the first thing he'd go to is the nearest room which happened to be his, just to flop his very much weary and tired body on his warm, fluffy bed. 

And so okay he also gets that Daniel might have been feeling too mindful of Minhyun's clean freak trait that even when Minhyun's bed was clearly unoccupied (he went out with Seongwu to lurk around and eat) he went straight towards Sungwoon's bed, even when the older has made himself comfortable and was just about to close his eyes. 

Those (made up) reasons sounds sensible enough not to question Daniel’s actions. 

But it really doesn't explain why Daniel have to sniff his hair and press gentle kisses every once in a while. 

Sungwoon tries turning around to face Daniel, but the arms around him didn't let him so.

See, he wasn't even sleeping. What could have brought this on, really. 

"Niel-ah?" He hears a deep hum of reply and there was that feeling of a nose burrowing itself on his hair again. "What are you doing?"

There was not a reply, but instead, Daniel patted his arm, and pulled him closer (if that's even possible) against him. "Sleep hyung." 

Sungwoon snorts inwardly, what did he even expect. This guy is notorious for doing things just because he felt like it, so yeah. He should just shrug this one off and sleep. 

Besides, Daniel is doing a very good job of lulling him to sleep, something he always have a hard time doing it. Daniel's just the perfect built to engulf him in a cocoon of warmth and protection and Sungwoon is really just a baby in need of hugs and cuddles no matter how hard he denies being one.

And just like that Sungwoon fell asleep in no time, Daniel's warmth embracing him the whole night.

 

 

 

 

3. 

Sungwoon had dreamt many things. 

He had dreamt of falling down the stairs, of him stepping on poops, or him jumping giddily on clouds, and many other instances. Some weird, some him being hormonal. 

But last night's dream was too....realistic. Too realistic in fact, that he swears he could still feel the softness of it on his lips. 

Did Daniel really..? 

No way. 

But it felt too real, Sungwoon thinks as he unconsciously runs a finger on his lips. 

"Hyung, what are you thinking?"

Sungwoon snaps out of his trance at once, and looks at his roommate who's wearing a concerned look towards him.

"Nothing much. Just." 

Minhyun looks unconvinced, well, he's never been a good liar. "We have to go down in an hour, hyung. Are you sick? You have been spacing out since I woke you up.” Minhyun then mutters to himself. “Well, you do space out for minutes but never been this long.”

Sungwoon shakes his head, and watches Minhyun stood up to change clothes. 

"Minhyun, did you catch Daniel here last night?" 

Minhyun turns his head to look at him, and nods. "Yeah I saw him on his way out. Why hyung? Did something happen?" 

Oh. So Daniel didn't really slept last night. Did he just do all of that just to put him to sleep? 

"Nothing happened. I thought he slept here." 

Minhyun squints his eyes at him. Those fox-like eyes trying to see through Sungwoon. "You're hiding something, and you don't want me to know it. Fine. Suit yourself, you're gonna give in anyway." 

Sungwoon scoffs and laughs when Minhyun smirks knowingly at him. "Seriously, don’t mind it. And put on your shirt already! Your abs are mocking me!”

Minhyun chuckles gleefully, his ears turning red at once. “You’ll get yours soon, hyung.” 

Sungwoon doubts it big time, staring pitifully at his protruding tummy. 

 

 

 

 

 

4. 

It was all blurry. And there was an incessant pounding in his head. 

He was half aware that he wasn’t walking on his own, his hoisted legs around somebody revealing that much, and the feel of sturdy back he’s currently putting all his weight on. 

He’s being piggybacked, by whom, he doesn’t know. But he is fairly sure it is Daniel, the sound of his giggles were a dead giveaway. So now he knows, and now he wants to know why Daniel is giggling.

”Wyrrr urrrr grigglirrnggrrr?”

Cue Daniel’s laughter. Seriously, what’s funny. 

Sungwoon hiked himself up further, and nestles his head besides Daniel. “warrtttts sorrr funnyyrrrr?” 

Daniel giggles again, before looking at him with the most loving gaze. 

Wait. Loving gaze? 

“Hyung, stop being cute okay? If you won’t I might steal from you again.”

Sungwoon frowns. Steal? “Warrrt wurrd yurr stearrr?”

Then he notices (from what he could see in his foggy daze) Daniel staring at his lips, before smiling cheekily. “Secret.”

Then Daniel laids him down on the bed, and arranges his limp body parts before sitting down beside him. He was half-aware of the feeling of some fingers running gently through his hair, and he lets out a pleased sigh, because it feels good and Daniel should not stop.

The silence and the warm presence beside him is very soothing, he is still dizzy and he feels like a car had run over him twice, but. 

Daniel. and his fingers. and his warm breath over his lips. and his lips. 

Daniel is kissing him. 

Again. 

Sungwoon hopes his hangover tomorrow won’t make him forget this.

 

 

 

 

5.

Sungwoon knows, is very much aware, that not all will like him. He knows some would just hate him for no reason at all, and its okay. He, too, sometimes just hates without any kind of justifiable reason. 

He thought he had made peace with what happened in the past, and he did. He really did. As they said, let bygones be bygones. 

But when someone is suffering because of him, and when that someone is his precious sister, and when it was proven long ago that it wasn’t him nor anyone in his group who had said all those the strangers online were trying to pin on him, he thinks he’s not being a bad person in trying to wish for bad luck to befall on those behind of all this. 

His nose is now red from all the sniffing he’d done courtesy of unshed tears and unreleased anger, but mostly it’s because he’s just tired with all of this. 

His sister doesn’t deserved to be called those names. He knows he doesn’t deserve this. 

It’s so unfair. 

A lone tear managed its way down his cheek, and he scoffs softly at himself, before wiping it harshly. 

You said you won’t cry over this again. 

Someone knocks on the door and he hurriedly wipes away any trace and evidence that he’d been spending his time crying like a baby, before hurrying up and opening the door. 

It must be–

“Daniel.” 

Daniel is looking all over his face at once, seemingly trying to find anything wrong. 

“Minhyun hyung said you haven’t gone out since an hour ago.”

Well. That’s indeed true but still, “Why?”

”What why hyung?” Daniel says as he lets himself in, closing the door behind.

”Why did he send you here?” Why are you here? When I’m at this state...

”He didn’t. I asked and he answered. He did tell me not to bother you now. But I can’t.”

Daniel peers at Sungwoon, trying to catch the older’s eyes but the other was determined not to. “I know what happened.” 

Sungwoon bits his lips, and looks away from Daniel’s prying eyes. He doesn’t, can’t look at the younger, not when he feels like he’s ready to burst out any moment. 

“I can handle this, I’ll just–“ he stops himself short before his breath hitched, not wanting another member to witness him crying, again. 

“Really, Niel-ah, hyung’s okay. There’s nothing to be worried about.” 

Then he feels a warm hand cupping his face, and he sees that gaze again. The kind that makes his insides melt, the kind that makes him want to–

“Can I kiss you?”

Daniel’s eyes visibly widens, mouth hung open, and he’s sure he’s sporting the same look, because what the actual fuck Sungwoon? At a time like this? 

He cannot believe himself either for saying that.

“I’m sorry I didn’t–“

Daniel chuckles then, cutting Sungwoon off, before beaming down at his, “My small and precious hyung, do you even have to ask? After the many times I’ve stolen kisses from you?” 

Sungwoon then remembers all those times the younger kissed him, but not saying anything about it, leaving him always wanting for more. 

Daniel leans in, and its so familiar that Sungwoon’s heart aches. Daniel’s smell, Daniel’s warm breath, Daniel’s nose bumping to his, his soft gasp as Daniel finally presses their lips. 

He feels arms on his waist embracing him, bringing him closer to the younger, and he loops his arms around Daniel’s neck, kissing him more, loving him more. 

They took time memorizing each other’s lips, and it was only when Sungwoon pushed Daniel gently away that they broke their liplock. “You. You kissed me that night didn’t you?” He mutters against the younger’s plump lips. 

Daniel smiles, and lets out an amused chuckle. “That wasn’t the only time. Everytime you’re knocked out, I kissed you.” 

Sungwoon, despite himself, blushed. “Seriously?” He mentally smacks himself for sounding so weak in the knees.

”Seriously.” And Daniel pecks his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, anywhere he could. 

“You could have just, I don’t know, confessed?”

”And ruin the fun?” Daniel grins at him. “But anyway, did my kisses work? Do you feel better now?”

Sungwoon tiptoes, and lands a loud sounding smooch on Daniel’s lips before proceeding to bury his face on Daniel’s warm, warm chest. “Much better. Thank you.” 

Daniel hugs him tighter, and like always, presses soft kisses on his hair. 

“Most welcome, darling.”

 

 


	2. maybe you're my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel's pov

1. 

Daniel wants to bang his head on the wall. Or jump on a cliff. Or cross the pedestrian and let himself get run over. 

Whichever way that would quickly lessen the embarrassment he's feeling now.

Really, he wants to delete his existence just for a second, but the incessant buzz of his phone tells him he have to get his shit together right now or he’ll get an earful from the manager hyung. 

He can freak out later. 

 

 

_Exactly five minutes ago._

He definitely regrets giving in to his urges, but it has been weeks since he’d played games. And since his morning schedule is only a photoshoot, he thinks he could have a little me time and sleep late. He had done this before, surely his body clock won’t betray him. 

Except said body clock decided to be a little shit, and now he was running late, and now he doesn’t know what to do first. Coffee or shower? Coffee or shower? You know what fuck shower.

This is so unprofessional, but he knows there’s a bathroom there where he could take a quick shower. For now, he’ll just have to do with facial wash and toothbrush. 

He could see in the corner of his eyes Jisung looking unimpressed and itchy to run his mouth on him but maybe he is looking so pathetic right now that Jisung just lets him be. 

This is so not going to happen again, Kang Daniel. 

He was ready to bolt out and unleash his inner Spiderman, when he hears Sungwoon calling his name, reminding him of his phone. 

_Fuck, thank you Sungwoon hyung._

How could he forget it?! He hurriedly makes a u turn and gets to where Sungwoon is to fetch his phone from the other’s hand.

And maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush, or Sungwoon in his bare-faced glory– his weakness, oh lord, or maybe its because it felt so domestic the way Sungwoon looked out for him and handed him his phone, smiling a bit at his clumsiness. 

He really needs to get his lovesick fantasies in check.

“Oh my god, thank you hyung,” And before he knew it he was leaning down to kiss him. 

 

 

Daniel grimaces, and punches the air out of madness. _Because this is madness._  

He didn’t want his first kiss to his beloved hyung to be so unromantic like that!

This is so not going to happen again, Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

 

2. 

Except it happen again. 

But you really cannot blame him though. 

Sungwoon has been doing ... things that makes Daniel feel like he could hope. 

Its in the way Sungwoon notices things about him others don’t, like when he said he is always curious about his feelings when he became a center, what were his thoughts when he was suddenly pushed to the spotlight, and it made Daniel think that Sungwoon always looks out for him. Its in the way Sungwoon is genuinely interested about anything him, always asking him and letting him in on conversations with others. He’s always ready with a smile whenever Daniel glances at him, and Daniel– Daniel is ready to give everything to him. 

He chose to play innocent with what he did, since Sungwoon and the others have never brought up the incident. It really helped a lot that he came home late that night, and the next morning, they were too preoccupied learning the new choreo for their comeback song. 

 

 

When he had known Minhyun wasn't with Sungwoon in their shared room (because of the recent messages Minhyun and Seongwoo had left in their group chat), Daniel saw green light.

Alone time with Sungwoon rarely ever comes, since the older is fond of spending time and talking with the members (especially Minhyun and Seongwu). That's why despite how sleep was the only thing on his mind on his way home, he found himself walking straight towards Sungwoon and Minhyun's shared room instead.

He was welcomed to the sight of Sungwoon who was about to sleep, and Daniel cooed inwardly at the way Sungwoon acknowledge his presence still in his drowsy state with a faint tight-lipped smile. 

He goes straight towards on the side of Sungwoon’s bed, not even sparing a glance at the unoccupied bed across, and positions himself beside Sungwoon who’s looking at him confused but probably too out of it to ask him why he’s doing what he’s doing. He pushes Sungwoon gently on the side, and spoons him from behind. 

He burrows his nose on the mop of brown hair and inhales that standard shampoo smell, and Daniel had never felt being at home more than now. 

Sungwoon of course wouldn't be him if he doesn't ask about the most obvious things. 

"What are you doing?"

_Loving you._

Daniel had to bite his cheek from smiling so wide because _he's so whipped dear lord and he loves it._

"Sleep hyung." He answers instead and pulls him closer.

 

When he was sure Sungwoon had fallen into a deep sleep, Daniel let his feelings reign over him. He brushed aside the strands of hair falling softly over Sungwoon's forehead, and stared at him, debating whether he should take the chance or not.

"Hyung, I want to kiss you."

He said aloud, faking confidence that he can still say it when Sungwoon's awake. 

He was startled (he is sure that he looks like a kid caught stealing a cookie on the jar right now) when Sungwoon nuzzled his head further on his chest, a small smile on his face. 

"You're smiling, does it mean its ok?" Daniel says childishly.

There was no response of course, but Daniel did get a permission, did he not?

With a please don't be mad mantra on his head, and a loving heart towards his very small and precious hyung, Daniel leaned down and placed the softest kiss upon Sungwoon’s lips, conveying his confessions he hopes he could say in person. 

_I really really love you._

 

 

 

 

 

3.

Daniel had lost count of the times he stole a kiss from Sungwoon. 

He knows it's wrong, no matter how he thinks (or convinces himself) that Sungwoon feels the same way as him (sure, delude yourself some more Kang Daniel), or how he's yet to be caught by his members or Sungwoon himself. 

Daniel pouts inwardly, its so hard to resist, especially when the opportunity just presents itself to him.

Just like right now. 

Sungwoon is drunk, and drunk Sungwoon had always been the most painfully adorable and downright cutest. (Every kind of Sungwoon is the cutest for Daniel, but this one is just tiny bit The Cutest.)

Daniel knows he's walking himself to the trap, but he is only a man in love, that when Sungwoon landed on his back with a drunken giggle and gushes of “oh? can I sleep here? its so warm– and oh, it moves!” Daniel easily piggybacks him, like he’d always done before and bids adieu to the rest of the members still wanting to celebrate the success of their comeback.

“Play nice Kang Daniel!” 

“Don’t do it in our room!”

“Do you have lube?!”

”Ya Kim Jaehwan, why do you have those?”

”Oohhh Jisung hyung, wouldn’t you like to know~”

 

Daniel just laughs at his crazy members as he makes his way towards Sungwoon’s room, and this wakes Sungwoon up. 

“Wyrrr urrrr grigglirrnggrrr?”

See? Truly the cutest.

He feels Sungwoon hiking himself further, and he tightens his hold, feeling warm all over when Sungwoon nuzzles his face on the side of his neck.

This is like some kind of a self-control test or something, he thinks. 

"Hyung stop being cute okay? If you won't I might steal from you again."

It was a futile attempt of keeping himself sane, and not give in to the temptation that is Ha Sungwoon.

Daniel kicks the door open, and lays down Sungwoon on his bed and arranges him so he can sit down beside him and take care of him.

Definitely not because he's secretly wishing he could steal a kiss. 

Definitely not. No. Nuh-uh.

He brushes the Sungwoon's hair gently and pets him, smiling at the way Sungwoon hums and purrs softly.

"Hyung, I wanna kiss you again." He can’t help but mutter under his breath.

Sungwoon lets out a pleased sigh, muttering don't stop cutely when Daniel's hand stopped moving. 

Daniel closes his eyes and counts to ten and backwards. 

If you kiss him again, you won’t be able to stop yourself anymore.

But does he wants to stop?

After what felt like forever, Daniel leans down, but stops himself just enough to glance at Sungwoon again. 

Daniel chokes on his saliva as he saw Sungwoon staring at him, but with a blank and dazed pair of eyes. 

It dawns on Daniel that the older was drunk, right and he won’t probably remember any of this. That reminder made Daniel braver. 

Sungwoon closes his eyes again, mouth parting a little and that’s when Daniel closes the minuscule gap between their lips. 

He gets surprised when he feels Sungwoon weakly kissing him back, and Daniel freaks out inwardly,

_does this mean he likes me too? does this mean he wants this too? does this me–_

Daniel suddenly blinks his eyes open, and detaches himself from Sungwoon’s lips to look at his hyung. True to his hunch, Sungwoon had fallen asleep.

In the midst of their kissing.

Daniel doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Ahh,” he groans palming the side of his face, and snickers. “Hyung how could you fall asleep!” He grumbles softly, but the wide amused smile on his face says otherwise.

Truly his Sungwoon hyung is the cutest.

 

 

 

5.

“How was he?” Daniel asks Minhyun as soon as the other had made his way on the couch. 

Minhyun sighs. “He cried. And said to leave him alone for now.” He looks at Daniel. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Sungwoon hyung had been feeling so happy to go to Jeju with you.” Seongwu says, tilting his head back against the couch. “Who knew he would come back this sad.”

”It was painful, Seongwu-ah, to see him trying to be happy because I am still there and we promised to have an unforgettable trip.” Minhyun chuckles bitterly. “We did have, but a vey bad one.”

Daniel then stands up, startling the two. 

“Where are you going? Sungwoon hyung might not want your company for now, Niel-ah. He doesn’t want it when others see him like this, you know that.” 

“I know Minhyun hyung. But I just really want to see him. And it has been an hour since the two of you had talked.” Daniel pouts. “I don’t want hyung to be sad alone.”

“But–” Seongwu puts hand on Minhyun’s shoulder, and shakes his head. “Sungwoon hyung is a lot stronger than what we think, just let him.” And Seongwu looks up at Daniel’s retreating back on them, thinking it is Daniel that Sungwoon needs the most right now. 

 

 

Daniel saw it. How Sungwoon had greeted them with the barest hint of smile, Minhyun trudging behind him with a sullen look on his face. 

It made the members cautious to help them with their belongings, sharing looks between each other because they are supposed to be happy right? they had just came back from their self-planned trip to jeju after all.

Jisung shooed the members gently, muttering _let’s give them some space first_ , and the members quietly obeyed. 

But Daniel can’t help but glanced back and he saw Minhyun rubbing Sungwoon’s shoulder gently as they made their way inside their shared room.

_What is going on?_

Their manager then called them, saying that they should give Sungwoon some space for now because Sungwoon while on his vacation with Minhyun, had learned that his sister were being called names because of their past scandal. 

The members all look affronted, saying how those nasty, ugly people don’t have a life and it took Jisung to give them his leader look to bite their lips from saying more. 

Daniel feels like he wanna punch something, anything just to get rid the anger bubbling inside him. 

_They dare to make my hyung remember those again?_

Fortunately, Seongwu stirred him away from the group and let him talk to his heart’s content, until his annoyance had subsided. 

And that was when Minhyun had found them on the couch. 

 

Daniel is greeted by swollen lips and red nose, and he smiles a bit because Sungwoon can ugly cry and he would still be the cutest in Daniel’s eyes.

”Why did he send you here?”

Daniel’s imaginary puppy ears drops at that, _you don’t want me here?_

“He didn’t. I asked and he answered. He did tell me not to bother you now. But I can’t.”

_Not when you’re like this. You can be sad hyung, its ok to be sad but please let me be by your side._

“Really, Niel-ah. Hyung’s okay. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

_You’re not okay, hyung._

He tries catching Sungwoon’s eyes but the older is determined not to look at him. _I wanna see your face hyung._

He gently cups Sungwoon’s face and stares at him quietly, wanting to convey that he is here, you can lean on me hyung–

“Can I kiss you?”

Daniel’s eyes visibly widens at that, and Sungwoon might’ve taken his reaction the wrong way because he hears him rambling and saying sorry and he has to chuckle at the cuteness because he’s the one who should say sorry for stealing kisses.

But its alright, Sungwoon also stole something from him since day one. 

His heart. 

Daniel grins down at Sungwoon. _I am such a ball of cheese,_ he thinks and leans down to capture his small and precious hyung’s lips. _But only for you._

Now he’s free to kiss Sungwoon whenever and wherever. 

_No more stealing._

_or not? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am such a ball of cheese .__.

**Author's Note:**

> and i know i still haven’t finished my ongwoon fic i’m sorry ;__; but I won’t leave it like that, I promise ;__; 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
